Ex Files of Cody Cloing
by Obsession4Fiction
Summary: What if Serra wasn't there to "save" Cody from the Alien Clone of Cody? Cody finds himself as the mercy of an alien that no one knows anything about. So what is this alien clone going to do? Oh look, tentacles!


Total Drama : Ex Files of Cody Cloning -  
What if Seirra wasn't there to "save" Cody from the Alien Clone of Cody? Cody finds himself as the mercy of an alien that no one knows anything about. So what is this alien clone going to do? Oh look, tentecles!  
-

Glancing around the Area 51 warehouse, Cody spotted several banana-like shaded caskets near the crates. Wondering what they were suppose to be, Cody makes the choose to poke one of them, the casket gives him a small shock. It didn't really hurt him, but it stung enough to make him suck on his finger from the burn.

Glancing back at the casket, Cody watches in curosty as it begins to glow a bright yellow, just before something inside it makes in opening. Frigthen by the sudden movement, Cody watches as a figure comes out of the casket, covered in green slime. Cody's eyes widen as he realizes what he's looking at.

Himself, a clone. The clone striaghten its back, opens it's eyes to smirk darkly at Cody. With its glowing green eyes on Cody, the teen begins to back up as the clone apporches him. With his hands help up in defense, Cody backs up against a crate. The clone smirks at Cody before pinning him against the crate.

With nowhere to run and no escape, Cody watches in horror as his clone looks him up and down. Finally being scared to the point his fight or flight insteat finally kicks in, Cody tries to shove the clone away from him. However, the clone grabs Cody's arms and pins them to his side and uses its hips to hold Cody in place.

With a smirk on its face, the Clone opens it mouth to reavel a green, slimmy tounge. Cody gasps and turns his head as the tententle-like tounge comes near his face. The tonuge licks his cheek then down to his thraot before going to his chin.

"S-Stop it! Get off me!" Cody yells finally finding his voice. The evil clone only smirks as it sees an opening, forcing its tonuge into Cody's mouth. Between a gasp and scream, Cody's already-widen eyes go wider as the tonuge forces its way down his thort.

Desprete to get free, Cody tries to kick the clone with his leg. His effect to get free is in vain as the clone removes its tonuge from Cody's thaort, making the teen go into a coughing fit.

"L-Let me go!" Cody tried to yell in a raspy voice. The clone only conutine to smirk as green tentcles came out of its back. Cody gasped as he felt the slime covered tentecles push up his shirt and even two undid his pants.

"N-No! Stop! Oh god..!" Cody tried to struggle, but it was all in vain. The clone held him in place as its tenectles exposed Cody. Cody to his head, tears forming in his eyes. Cody gave up on fighting as he felt the tentecltes going to his backside.

As the one of the slime tentelces pushed pass his enternce, Cody gripped his teeth, tears running down his face. As the tentecle moved in and out of his enterce, the clone forced Cody's mouth open so it could shove its tonuge back into Cody's thaort.

Cody cried silently as he was violated by the clone. He wished someone would come find him, yet he also hoped no one did. As the violation went on, Cody found himself moaning as pain became pleasure and his body went limp. the clone released Cody and lefted him up with the tentecles.

Cody's eyes became hazed as his clothes were ripped off him and more tentelces grabbed his body. His mind gone, no longer aware of what was around him or that he was suppose to be comepeting. All he could even think about was that he was being pleasured by "himself."

The clone just smirked as it watched Cody from below, unaware of the figures behind it. As the clone was focused on Cody, the two figures raised objects above their heads and swng down as hard as they could, crushing the clone's head. Green slime splattered everywhere as Cody and tentcles fell to the floor.

The two figures rushed over to Cody, removing the now dead tentelces from him. Cody was still gone as they tried shaking and calling to him. Cody's vesion slowly came into focus as he reconized the two teens hoevering over him.

"...D...Duncan...Ale...jandro...?" his voice was raspy, green slime came from the corner of his lips.

"Ah geeze, hang in there, Cody," Duncan said, removing his shirt. Alejandro glanced around, knowing the others may show up.

"Mi amigo, we better come up with a story to tell the others," the Latin teen said, removing his own shirt. With one shirt wrapped around Cody's waist and the other being worn, Cody was placed onto Duncan's back.

The two ended up dumping into Seirra, conviced her Cody was only 'beaten up' by an alien and his clothes were destoried. Beleiving the two boys, the girl kept Cody in her arms until the end of the challange.

Once everyone was back on the plan, Chris walked over to Duncan and Alejandro, a device in his hand.

"Okay, I'm going to be blunt, we need to erase Cody's memory of the attack. The guys back at Area 51 are really sorry it happened but...well...it wasn't suppose to happen let alone be caught on camera, so-" Chris said. Duncan grabbed Chris' shirt, his face in angry horror.

"Do NOT tell me everyone in the world saw Cody getting...!" Duncan couldn't even finish his sentence as Alejandro pulled him off Chris. The host frowned, helding up the device.

"No, no one back was three, Cody and the guys in Area 51 know about it...and they really would like it if Cody forgets it as well as us, so this device will give Cody's brain a little shock. It'll make him forget the last few hours," Chris said, handing Duncan the device.

"Why are you giving it to me?!" Duncan yelled, Chris sighed.

"Because Cody is so badly shaken, he's not going to anyone near him. Excpet the two that saved him, so make it quick and get him to bed," Chris said, walking away.

It wasn't at all hard to convice Cody to lay down and try to sleep. As his eyes were closed, Duncan pressed the device against his head and pressed the button on it. Cody gasped before passing out. Duncan and Alejandro sat beside him for a few minutes before giving the device back ot Chris.

The next morning, Cody woke with a headache. Duncan cassually passed him, noting that Cody was wearing his spare clothing. Alejandro did say he got their shirts back...

"Hey, Cody, you feeling alright, man?" Duncan asked, Cody nodded slowly.

"Yeah, but my head hurts," he groaned out. Duncan looked around before heading over to the medical bag and pulling out some painkillers.

"Here," Duncan said before walking away. Back with Alejandro, Duncan informed him about Cody and how he didn't seem to rememebr a thing. They both agreed that was for the best.

As the plane conutined on it's path, everyone went back to planning. It was like Cody wasn't violented at all...if Duncan and Alejandro didn't think about it, but how couldn't they?

"So, Alejandro?" Duncan began, looking at Cody, who looked sad and almost lonely. It was, of course, over Gwen. Not that Duncan blamed him but...

"Yes?" the Latin teen's eyes were also focused on Cody.

"...I don't know about you...but I'm going to make sure Cody never goes through something like that again," the teen vowed, watching as Cody laid down to take a nap. Alejandro watched the other fall asleep before sighing.

"Looks like I'm making the same promise as well," he said, the two teens watched as Cody slept, ignoring everyone else around them. 


End file.
